


I Won't Let You Die

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Infection, Junkhog-Freeform, forced amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junkrat has been in the path of a pipebomb. His right arm and right leg got the worst of it. They're badly infected. Roadhog is going do do something about that.





	I Won't Let You Die

“Don’t suppose you’re good at doctorin, mate?” The scrawny male chuckled, un-bandaging his leg. Skin and muscle drooped off of it, like it was melting. The larger was disgusted. Junkrat looked down at it with pride.

 

He unsheathed the large machete he carried upon his back. He never used it. It was mainly for intimidation. But fucking hell, was it sharp.

 

“What’s that yer doin?” Junkrat murmured, looking up. His goofy grin dropped into a fear-fuled smile.

 

“It’s infected,” Roadhog said, glaring at Jamison. “You need to amputate it.”

 

“I know that!” The aussie’s voice quivered. Was the bodyguard he hired really going to do this? Could he really stop the gigantic man?

 

“But, tough shit. There’s no doctors ‘round these parts and I sure as  _ hell _ ain’t lettin you do it!” He gasped as Mako pushed down his torso, raising up the weapon. Panic filled his system. He was going to do it. He was going to chop off his leg and arm. He was going to bleed out.

 

“DON’T DO IT! YOU SICK BASTARD, DON’T DO IT!” He cried, clawing to free himself of the larger’s grasp.

 

“I’m not letting you die after you just hired me.” He sighed. Anxiety and guilt gnawed his insides. What if he wasn’t fast enough with bandages? To stop the bleeding? There were so many veins and arteries inside arms and legs. It was a miracle that the rat hadn’t bled out already.

 

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL BLOW YOU TO BITS! DON’T DO-”   
  
“STAY STILL!” He called, bringing down the mighty weapon. It landed with a sickening, wet thump. It didn’t go all the way through. Not sharp enough. Not strong enough.

 

For a moment, there was silence. The color drained from Junkrat’s face. Then, the pain. The horrible, paralyzing pain. He screamed out. It hurt so much. He could have lasted longer with the infection. He would have lived! But now, he was going to bleed out.

 

He brought the weapon up again, bringing it down quickly. It went through this time. The infected leg flopped to the floor, splattering blood. Junkrat sobbed, holding his arm. Mako roughly pulled Jamison’s had away from his arm.

 

“Please. . . Don’t do th-” Junkrat pleaded in vain.Quickly, he brought the weapon down again. This time, it went all the way through on the first try.

 

He screamed out, till his voice could no longer keep up.

 

Junkrat let out a weak whimper, looking up sadly at the large man. His chest rose and fell rapidly, tears streaming down his face. Every now and again, the pain threatened to take him into unconsciousness.

 

Mako dropped the weapon, pulling off the hog mask. Quickly, he placed it over Jamison’s head.

 

“ _ Breathe. _ ” Roadhog murmured, plugging the yellow canister into the mask.Jamison’s breathing slowed. Whimpers still escaped him.

 

~~~ 


End file.
